


Brian Diaries: Tokyo

by DreamingOf4A



Series: Brian diaries [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Gen, International phonecalls, M/M, Serious, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: Brian is summoned to Tokyo. Later, he tells his partner why.





	Brian Diaries: Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the Brian diaries series of short stories. They're generally not in a chronological order, although the four stories I have already written I will post in chronological order.
> 
> The series isn't actually diary style, but rather phone conversations - and sometimes face to face - between Brian and his partner. I have no idea if Brian actually calls him Raj and I know nothing about him - which is great for him and Brian, really - so I just imagined a kind of lover that would fit Brian. 
> 
> The whole series is partly inspired by Brian saying he doesn't take work problems home, but on the other hand also saying he's always thinking about his skaters. And Yuzu being a handful... This is a few Yuzu episodes through Brian's eyes, basically.

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

“Hey, how’s Tokyo?”

“A big blur.”

“Oh… what happened?”

“I have yet to see any of it. They picked me up from the airport and took me straight to a hotel. If not for their JSF IDs and that Kobayashi lady I’d seen around competitions before, I would have started fearing a kidnapping. Actually, I got a little scared anyway.”

Raj couldn’t help chuckling a bit.

“Good to see you’re safe and sound.”

“Thanks.”

“So? Was it Asada as you thought?”

Brian sighed.

“Nope. Not even close.”

“Oh? Why the secrecy then?”

“Actually… I’m not sure. Though I have a couple of ideas.”

“Are you allowed to tell me?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “As if anyone would ever think to make a clause like ‘Brian Orser may not inform his partner about the contents of this document.’”

“Well, you never know. But if you can tell me, then do it already. I’m dying of curiosity!”

Brian sighed.

“Yuzuru Hanyu.”

“Yuzuru… the Worlds Bronze medalist?”

“Yep.”

“The kid who beat Javi in Russia?”

“Yep.”

“The kid with the perfect triple axel?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s perfect, but… yes.”

“The kid with the Winnie the Pooh tissue cover box?”

“The one and only.”

“Wow…”

“My reaction exactly when I walked inside the conference room and he was there. Wearing his high school uniform.”

“... High school uniform?”

“Yeah. Seems in Japan, their school uniform is their formal wear. While in school, the school uniform is formal wear and to be worn at all formal events.”

“You sure know a lot about Japanese customs…”

“I was curious, so I asked. Ms. Kobayashi explained.”

“So… what does he want?”

“He wants - and I quite ‘to train at your rink and to train with Fernandez.’ The last part was tricky, but poor kid must have rehearsed that for a long time.”

“Rehearsed?”

“He doesn’t really speak English. He made an effort for me and I appreciated it, but… he doesn’t speak English.”

“I had no idea there were still kids in the world who don’t speak English. And don’t live in third world countries, where they have bigger things to worry about, of course.”

“Yeah, well. I was assured he’s a very good student, top of his class. He’s a quick learner and has great passion for the sport. His goal is Olympic Gold.”

“Isn’t everyone’s? And I have a hard time believing the good student thing. How could he be, really, and also practice?”

“That’s one of the problems. He actually trains very little. A maximum two hours per day.”

“Two hours? I imagine your eyes bulging out at that.”

“I think they did. He looked bothered by my expression. He was also very uncomfortable to confess he has asthma and that has prevented him from training longer than that.”

“He has asthma? No wonder he looks half dead at the end of his programs.”

“Yes. Apparently it’s pretty severe and he takes medication daily. Of course, all ISU checked and approved.”

“He’d be a handful…”

“Yeah…”

“What do you need to make up your mind?”

“Just one thing.”

“What is that?”

“Javi’s ok. If Javi is ok with it, I’ll accept. I explained the same thing to Yuzuru. Through a translator, but with the way he was staring into my eyes as I spoke - and then, awkwardly, as the translator translated - I felt he could read my thoughts.”

“How did he react?”

“He was perfectly fine with it. Said he understood and it was, to him, further evidence that I was a coach he wanted to work with.”

“For Olympic Gold.”

“Yep.”

“A dime a dozen, these kids and their Olympic Gold…”

“Not Javi. And not Yuzuru, either.”

“Javi never mentioned Olympic Gold, did he?”

“No, he doesn’t even dream about it. Which, in a way, is better.”

“How’s Yuzuru different?”

“All the other kids say they WANT to win Olympic Gold.”

“Yes…”

Brian couldn’t help smiling as he continued.

“Yuzuru says he WILL win Olympic Gold.”

“... in Korea…”

“In Sochi. And in Korea.”

“... now I want Javi to say ok just to meet this kid.”

Brian chuckled. Then sobered up.

“He’d be a real handful. He comes with a lot of baggage. He’s a bit of a Yuna, in a way.”

“Yuna? She was only top skater in her country. Japan has too many skaters and always a hard time deciding who goes to Worlds or Olympics…”

“True. But Yuzuru’s from Sendai.”

“Sendai?”

“Japan’s two big figure skating centers are Nagoya and Osaka. All the top skaters are from one or the other. Sendai is generally looked down upon by the other two. In fact, in the whole of Miyagi prefecture, there’s only one full time ice rink. The one Yuzuru trains at. However, Japan’s only figure skating Olympic Gold was won by Shizuka Arakawa. From Sendai.”

“Hmmm… so, because of politics, he’s still kind of the only one?”

“Yes. But there’s more.”

“More?”

“The earthquake and tsunami last year. The worst hit big city in Japan, closest to epicenter was Sendai. Yuzuru was practicing then and barely escaped without injury. His home was destroyed, he lived in a shelter for a few days, with his family. His home rink was closed. He then did a million ice shows and that’s where he put together his programs for this season. The programs he beat Javi with, were created in between rehearsals for ice shows…”

“Wow…”

“Ms. Kobayashi told me they call him The Hope of Sendai. That’s bigger than Yuna. The only difference is the Japanese are very supportive. The scrawny Pooh kid is a freaking national treasure.”

“Huh… who knew?”

“Indeed. Which proves he’s modest and has his feet firmly on the ground.”

Raj had to grin a bit, even if his partner couldn’t see it.

“You like the kid!”

“I do. He’s really something else. And I think Javi likes him, too. I think he might really say yes.”

“I hope so.”

Big sigh.

“Ok… I have no idea what time it is here, but I need sleep. I’ll message you when I wake up, to let you know when I come home.”

“Ok, sure. Good night, Brian!”

“Good night, Raj. And thank you, always…”

“My pleasure. Always.”


End file.
